Tell me your Story
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Ichigo wonders just exactly how Rukia died. One  Shot.


_**Title – Tell me your Story **_

_**Summary – Ichigo wonders just exactly how Rukia died. **_

_**Disclaimer – Tite Kubo owns everything of course! **_

_**Author's Note – Well, everyone seems to be doing Bleach Drabbles. And I don't want to copy anyone, but I also don't want to have a bunch of one shots… but Bleach is just so fun to write about!! So here are my one shot stories also. Mostly are teenager moments. Some cute fluffy moments and other's just funny. Enjoy! **_

_**Warnings: don't think there is any. Maybe some language. **_

Ichigo sat there on his bed reading his history text book for a few hours. He felt as though he had been studying since the beginning of time. He really hated History, his most hated subject but today was not about hating the subject but simply he could not get around to concentrating. He let an audible sigh and looked over at what his distraction was. Rukia was seated at his desk, shoulders raised high, elbows resting on the desk and her small hands scribbling away furiously as she drew another one of her crappy drawings no doubt.

Right now he's reading the history about the 1800's and his mind continues to wander about his shinigami partner. She had to be born in the 1800's. 1857 was when she had to die… right? If she was a hundred and fifty then that would make her death date 1857. Just how old was Rukia when she died?

He sighed and sat up feeling angry with himself for getting distracted about something like this instead of doing his homework.

Rukia obviously wasn't paying any attention to him since she was so wrapped up in her world of Chappy the Rabbit. Really…. Why was she so obsessed with that bunny anyways? Was it because it was something she loved when she was alive? Did she even remember being alive? She never talked about being alive. And she was stupid as hell on anything that isn't Soul Society…. Why? That question was common in his brain when it revolved around his short shinigami friend, Rukia.

Ichigo rolled over on his bed hoping to finish his history reading. This was really irritating him. He'd read about jobs, life styles, the little poor ways people lived and how there was barely any money around and all of it made him think about Rukia and how awful she must have had it.

How Rukia Kuchiki died has been a mystery to him for awhile now…. He just didn't know how to ask her.

"Hey Rukia? How did you die?" Yeah…. Not a very good topic sentence.

"Shouldn't you do your homework Rukia?" He asked finally settling on something that wasn't centered around death.

"I don't like this time period so no." She said simply not even bothering to look up at him. So there it was, an opening for him to ask more questions, perhaps get her to tell him about how she died.

"Why not?" He rolled back over so now he was facing her. He regretted asking the question when he realized just how stiff her shoulder's were. She was no longer drawing.

"Because I just don't." She replied tersely.

"Hey… isn't that the time period when you were alive….?" He knew he was being a bastard by prying into her life but he was just so damn curious. He sat up and looked at her and was beginning to feel guilty. She was so tense now that she didn't even move her head.

"why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I was wondering if you could just tell me about what went on in that time period… and perhaps you could tell me a little about yourself when you were…. _Alive_." He practically whispered the word alive due to how inconsiderate this conversation was, but his curiosity was burning a hole. He needed to know.

Suddenly she swirled around, "I do NOT have answers Ichigo. Read your damn text book!" She yelled and just as quickly stomped out of the room making sure to make a loud bang slamming his door as she went. Well… that went well…

Ichigo sighed throwing his text book down on the floor no longer interested in attempting to study. He really touched a nerve on the girl. Whatever happened in the past he knew she could remember. Some people just don't remember how they died. Some do…. And he knew by watching Rukia's movements…. She knew. She remembered her life, or at least the not so good memories…

Rukia was fuming. How dare he! How dare that …. That… KID assume that just because she was a hundred and fifty years old that she would know about the 1800's. she looked around and noticed that she had walked herself to the park. She sighed and sat down on a nearby swing. Okay… she only remembers bits and pieces of her past, of her life. All of them not good at all.

There times when she thought really hard she could finally remember she had a sister, Hisana. And those memories were all knew, due to Byakuya opening a new door to her memory.

When she lived in Rukongai, she would have nightmares and those nightmares she concluded were dark, horrible, things that happened to her while she was alive. Of course they probably weren't that extreme because nightmares exaggerate but this was still shocking to know that even when she was alive… her life was filled with angst.

Something cold and wet hit her nose breaking her out of her reverie. Crap…. It was beginning to rain…. Probably it was best to get back… She stood up and began walking towards home when it hit, a flashback. Something she's been having ever since they began studying the 1800's.

……_. Someone reached out to take her tiny hand… she looked up to see a man's sad face. He had dark hair…. But she couldn't really make out what his face looked like. The man was practically towering over her. _

……_.."Come on Rukia…. It's time to go….." He said his voice wasn't right. It was like his voice was being blocked by some kind of glass window. _

………_.."Papa…. I …. I don't want to go…..I want to stay with mama and sister!" Her own voice was low and soft. The rain poured down on the two of them, and it wasn't until now did Rukia realize her surroundings. They were on a hillside looking at two head stones. _

_The two read:_

_Haruka and Hisana_

_The rest of the words were blurry…. _

"_I'm sorry baby…. It's just you and me now…." The man lent down to pick her up. _

"_Papa….." Rukia heard herself moan out loud looking back at the two graves. Haruka… she must be her mother….._

Just as quickly as the flash back started it ended due to a horrible pain she felt in her knees. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer standing but laying on the floor, her knees cut up bad.

"RUKIA!!" She heard Ichigo's voice and looked around, her eyes widening when realization hit. A hollow had attacked her while she was in her flashback. She quickly rolled over and bounced out of the way before the hollow could since it's sharp claw into her back paralyzing her.

Ichigo must have sensed the hollow and was already ready to attack when he came but seeing Rukia get hit must have set him off guard, fool! He needs to concentrate!

Ichigo jumped down from his place on the tree branch and cut the hollow's claw off. It's horrible, bloodcurdling scream split into Rukia's ear drums. She moved to stand up to get away from the monster and change into shinigami form, but it was quicker. It easily got out of view from Ichigo and smacked Rukia on the face sending her headfirst towards a wall knocking her out completely. Ichigo watched in horror as his tiny partner slid to the floor unmoving.

After concentrating hard he could feel that her rietsu was a strong but steady stream, which meant that she was only knocked out.

"Bastard!" Ichigo shouted and jumped up in front of the hollow cutting into it's arm severing it from it's body so that It only hung on by flesh. It screamed in pain and tried to jump out of the way until Ichigo blaring with anger cut it's leg off in it's attempt to flee. Now the hollow was stuck on the ground bleeding and nowhere to go but to be killed by the substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo was torturing the poor monster, but he didn't care at this moment. He had a temper, and this hollow just flared it. He was already pissed to begin with, from that little spiff he and Rukia had earlier and now he had something to take his mind off.

He quickly cut the hollow down, so now only his body was in contact, it's arms and legs were severed. Ichigo raised the blade to deliver the final blow when the hollow panicked.

"Wait!"

"Please…. Don't tell me you are going to beg for your life…." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"I can read minds and thoughts when I strike my victim with my claws, I got a good read on that shinigami over there. I only got a skim of yours though…. So you want to know how that little runt died?"

Ichigo's eyes grew at what he just heard…. Holy shit…. Did he hit that one dead on.

"So you got a unique power…"

"Just let me show you her past and let me live…." He bargained.

Now Ichigo was no fool, he knew exactly what would happen once he let his walls down and submit to this creature, he'd probably end up as hollow bait. But his curiosity was even greater. Here he was this morning just wondering what happened to his friend, and loosing all hope of ever finding out what happened when this hollow waves the cake in his face. He'd be an idiot if he didn't take this one up.

"What do I have to do?" He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he knew at the hollow's weakened state, he'd only be injured and not killed. He'd be injured just enough to break out of the state of unconsciousness. It was worth finding out about Rukia.

"Step over here, and look into my eyes." Ichigo did exactly as he was told and kept a safe distance away from the beast. He gave one last look at Rukia who was still unconscious but had a steady rietsu flow. He set himself ready and looked into the creatures painful familiar sinister yellow eyes. It only took a second and Ichigo felt like his soul just left his…. Well soul since his body was already somewhere else…

_He wasn't at home anywhere on the wet pavement standing next to the hollow, instead he was on what seemed a little hill overlooking the ocean. It was very breezy and…. Beautiful. The hill was covered in green tall grass and bright yellow and blue flowers. The ocean was a vibrant cerulean blue and when the waves crashed against the hillside it sounded so relaxing and he that in that moment that it would be amazing to live near an ocean. _

_He turned around wondering just exactly where Rukia was and if she lived here. There was a tiny house at the bottom of the hill but nobody seemed to inhabit it. _

_He was just about to walk down there when he saw something move. When he couldn't find what it was he saw, he was going to continue his journey down the hill when he heard it. A tiny soft voice that wasn't high pitched and he had the strangest of feelings that he knew exactly who it was. That little girl was singing. _

"_one little bunny goes to the market…. Two little bunnies go to the ball….. three little bunnies…."_

_The girl stopped singing for a moment and sat up and for the first time Ichigo saw her. It was definitely Rukia. She had the same hair, it was just a little longer and her eyes were still big and vibrant. She was wearing a tattered old dress and no shoes. She had cuts and bruises running up along her legs and her cheeks had dirt and little cuts everywhere also. _

"_Do you think momma's gonna make dinner?" Rukia asked…. He wasn't sure who she was talking to. He took a step closer and saw she was laying next to a baby… rabbit? _

"_Papa said she's not doing so well and that she may not be able to make dinner for awhile… ChuChu you know Hisana Neesan isn't doing so well either"_

_Ichigo sat down next to Rukia, he wanted to hold her, she was so tiny so fragile looking and watching her converse with a rabbit made his heart go out to her, that means she didn't have friends. And her mother and sister were sick?_

"_RUKIA!!" A voice boomed loud and clear, a male voice. And the way he was shouting made Ichigo nervous. He watched as Rukia picked up her rabbit and ran as fast as she could towards the yelling voice, Ichigo was quick to follow her. _

"_PAPA!!" Rukia shouted running to the man with open arms. _

_Ichigo stopped when he got close enough and watched, so the man was just merely called to her, he was afraid he was yelling at her to beat her… _

"_How is my little girl?" He said kissing her. He was a handsome man, with the same black hair and shining hazel eyes. He was tall, taller then Ichigo and his face was kind, "Still have that rabbit? You're mother said you should get rid of it, it could bite."_

"_I know Papa, but Momma isn't around to talk to me… so I made a friend!" it seemed as if this man couldn't say no to Rukia, who could?_

"_Let's go see your mother and sister." He said setting her down. Rukia's little legs carried her fast into the house; Ichigo followed straight after her. She set her rabbit down in a dirty little box and she quickly ran out of the room through the house coming to a room at the end of the hall. _

_The house Rukia lived in was tiny it looked to have two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a kitchen the led to a sitting room with a cabinet full of books and little fireplace. The bedroom he was just in, had two spots with sheets he guessed those were the girls beds. _

_When Ichigo came to see Rukia, she was leaning against the wall looking into what looked like her parents room. It was strange, seeing a girl that looked much older then Rukia looked almost exactly like her. She must be Hisana, the sister Rukia was talking about, the woman laying in bed next to her was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long black hair that reached her past her breasts. Her eyes were huge with the same violet/blue hue that Rukia had. Hisana's eyes had more of a hazel in them. _

_The woman was obviously weak and tired due to her body movements and the way she looked. _

_He turned to see Rukia looking straight at the ground. He understood what she was feeling, she must be very young, no older then five and looking at her sister and mother who looked very ill indeed, it was a scary thought. _

_The scene changed quickly, he wasn't on that beautiful hill anymore, no more sun shine or colorful flowers, instead he was on the same hill, but it was no where near beautiful but depressing. It was dark, and windy and it was raining profusely. The flowers were dull looking and the house looked pathetic, it was dark and sinister looking. _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice. _

"_Come on Rukia…. It's time to go….." Rukia's father said reaching down to take Rukia's tiny hand. _

_How awful….. Rukia's shinning eyes weren't shinning anymore by joy but filled with tears instead. Rukia was even stubborn as a little girl, she wouldn't move, she continued to stare at something in front of her. She was holding something in her hand. It looked like a dying flower. _

"_Papa…. I …. I don't want to go…..I want to stay with mama and sister!" Her own voice was low and soft. Ichigo felt his heart breaking at Rukia's pleas. She was looking at a head stone, two actually… _

_The two read:_

_Haruka and Hisana_

_Beloved sister and wife and mother. Loved and cherished always…. _

"_I'm sorry baby…. It's just you and me now…." The man lent down to pick her up. _

"_Papa….." He wanted to be the one holding her, to comfort her, but her knew this was just a memory… this was just a sad reason why Rukia Kuchiki was the way she was. _

_Ichigo was now taken away once again, he was in a much more cheerful place. It was sunny and children were laughing and playing. He spotted Rukia, she was a tiny bit taller, and a bit fuller, not so skinny as before and she seemed carefree running around like a little bird at the park. She was running with other children._

"_Rukia hurry darling we're about to head home!" Ichigo averted his gaze and saw her father. He was older and had shorter hair. He was smiling as he called out to her. Ichigo smiled, it was nice to see someone love her and be an actual family member to her instead of her worthless brother… he thought bitterly. _

_Rukia continued to run around for a few moments and every once in awhile she'd began to cough. But a little cough didn't slow her down as she threw her arms out wide and ran in circles laughing and coughing as she went. Ichigo frowned when her coughing was growing more insistent. She had to stop finally to let her coughing grow under control. When he coughing wouldn't subside her friends had stopped what they were doing to see if the short girl was alright._

"_Rukia? Rukia…. RUKIA!" A tiny girl cried taking Rukia's hands in her's. blood…. Rukia's hands were covered in blood, and the child still continued to cough, blood spluttering everywhere as she coughed. _

_Finally her father ran to her, scooping Rukia up in his arms, ignoring the blood getting on his clothes and ran. _

_The scene changed again he wasn't anywhere near that forsaken hillside anymore, it seemed that he was in a city now, more like a hospital. A tiny hospital…. Since this was the 1800's medicine was barely coming along. This was just a one story hospital with a few nurses and doctors. Not many people were walking among the hallways but when they did they were accompanied by nurses. _

_Ichigo walked around for a tiny bit until he finally saw it, a room with people surrounding a bed. At first he was going to pass it until he saw Rukia's father standing there looking solemn. _

_He walked in and studied the bed, Rukia. She was so pale, paler then she has ever been in her life. Even in death. She looked so fragile and all he wanted was for these memories to end. He wanted out, he didn't want to know anymore, he wanted to run but it seemed as if even if he tried to run he would still be stuck and be forced to watch this. _

"_Hemoptysis. You're daughter has Hemoptysis, coughing up blood from the lungs. At first that's what it was, but now it has developed into tuberculosis. She may get well, we'll do all we can I'm confident she'll make a full recovery." _

_Rukia's father nodded and smiled sadly. _

_Then it began to get blurry, another scene change. This time it was the same room different doctors. _

"_Her tuberculosis has developed into Pneumonia. She's not getting any better. We can up her medication…"_

_Now the scene changes were happening dramatically. _

"_I'm sorry, she was so young, she just couldn't handle the sicknesses eating at her." The doctor said patting Rukia's father on the hand. _

_Rukia was laying there, like a lifeless porcelain doll. And for a long time now he felt tears begin to well up at his eyes. Rukia's father was bent over holding her tiny hand. He was sobbing a man shouldn't sob, but he was. He was a man who lost both of his daughter, and wife. And then he had hope with his last daughter and now he had just lost his very concrete. He was a broken man now. _

_And Ichigo knew how that felt, to loose someone, but he didn't know how it felt to loose a child, or a lover. And definitely not three. _

_Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, the man's sobs made the tears come more freely now. Ichigo Kurosaki the big headed bad ass was indeed crying and he was not ashamed to admit that he was crying over a memory. _

"ICHIGO!" His eyes snapped open only to see Rukia standing over a dead Hollow. The hollow that was showing him memories was now dead. Rukia had seen to that.

"Rukia…." Ichigo blurted out looking at her. She was fragile looking, holding her bleeding shoulder and her hair was plastered to her face due to the rain, and she was panting.

"What the hell was that Ichigo? You were blank and staring at the hollow…." She said walking up to him.

"I … god …. Let's …. Go home okay?" He said reaching his hand out for her to take. She raised an eyebrow and brushed past him.

"I can walk myself thank you. What the hell's gotten to you fool?"

He smirked slightly. It didn't matter how she died he supposed, it never mattered, he never should have stepped where he shouldn't have. All that mattered was that she was here with him now, his friend, his nakama.

When they reached home he took one look at his history book and threw it on the ground.

"Not going to study anymore?" Rukia asked looking at him curiously.

"I've suddenly decided…. Fuck the 1800's, I don't like it." He said taking off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper.

Rukia smirked and hopped into her closet and said before shutting the door, "I'm glad you see it my way…" Ichigo smirked, he saw more then just her way. And he decided that knowing Rukia's tale wasn't needed, just simply getting to know Rukia, not her tragedy was enough. So now, he was going to spend his days living respecting the life he has and get to know Rukia more. Since…. After all he out lived Rukia. But maybe death is a second chance. He would be damned if she lost her second life. No, he was going to be sure to protect her this time. He was sure of it.

"I promise Rukia…" He whispered thankful that his nakama was in a deep slumber.

_**YAY! What do you guys think? I know not the best, but it's like 2AM so just let me know with a lovely review! Thanks!**_


End file.
